Take It All Away
by Kiyoe
Summary: .AU. Tidus finds out that Yuna's pregnant and he's less then pleased. but when she finally comes nothing has ever meant more to him. but someone else doesn't like it. and she'll do anything to take it all away
1. Chapter 1

ok here's the scoop. very AU and Tidus and Yuna grew up in Zaneraknd. they got togther when they 17 and it's a been year since then. i wrote this listening to Halie's song and Blurry, so you have a pretty good indication as to where things are goin.  
  
************  
  
Tidus' eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he demanded. "You're positive there's not a mistake?"  
  
Yuna shook her head. "No," she whispered tearfully. "I'm pregnant."  
  
The eighteen year old boy cursed under his breath. No was was this happening. Not to him. He had only graduated from High School not even a month ago! He looked down at the trembling girl in front of him. It wasn't possible! They had only had sex once! Thay even used a condom!  
  
"But we used a condom!" he insisted. "Yuna there's no way that this ---"  
  
"I'm pregnant Tidus," she said again more firmly this time. "The condom didn't work."  
  
He cursed again. Running his hands through his hair he tried to calm down his mind. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him with those big brown eyes. "I can't get rid of it," she whispered. "Tidus it's a sin I can't!" She voice started to break.  
  
"Hey calm down," he said softly reaching to hold her hand. What he really wanted to do was ring her goddamn neck. A sin? Was it not a sin to have premarital sex? "We won't get rid of it. But what are we going to do?"  
  
She didn't say anything for a while. "We could keep it," she said finally.  
  
"No," he said firmly. "No way." How could she even think of something so stupid?  
  
"Why not?" she demanded her voice coming back. "You have a position in the Abes that makes a lot of money! And I . . . I wanna be a mommy!"  
  
"Yuna you're eighteen! No it's out of the question I refuse! When it comes we're giving it up for adoption!"  
  
She shook her head. "No. No I want to keep it!"  
  
"This isn't like getting a pet! It's a fucking lifelong commitment! Yuna I don't want to give up my life to take care of a baby! Maybe in a few years but now? No! No I'm putting my foot down no!"  
  
"This isn't just up to you know! I'll raise it on my own if I have to but I wanna have it and I wanna keep it!"  
  
He didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself from lashing out and slapping her. "Yuna," he said gritting his teeth. "We can't do this. You hear me? We can't do this!"  
  
"There doesn't have to be a "we"," she hissed. "I want this baby Tidus and I'm gonna have it. If you dont' want to help me well I never asked you to." She stood up. "Call me later ok?"  
  
"Oh no,' he said sitting her back down on the chair. "You're not going anywhere!  
  
"Tidus," she said putting a brave face on, but he could see through it. She was scared out of her fucking mind. Good. HSe had to be scared. "I'm so sick of your bullshit Yuna! One minute you're saying it's a sin to have an abortion yet at the same time your going to have a child out of wedlock! Now will you listen to me? You can't have a baby! You're not capable of it! Ok?"  
  
"No!" she yelled pushing him away. "Godammit I'm sick of your bullshit! This is my baby and I'd rather have bastard child then kill it! You know just fuck it Tidus I never should have told you!" She hurried out of the room hiding the tears in her eyes. She couldn't et him get to her. Even if he didn't come around she could handle it on her own. Who cared what he thought? He was too immature to be a father anyway.  
  
She stood at the bus stop. Gently she rubbed her stomach. "Guess it's just gonna be me and you baby," she whispered. She ignored the tear that fell down her cheek. Yeah, she could be a mommy. It'd be hard but she'd make it. Her father made it on his own in this city. And he had left her enough money to be able to support them for a while. She'd be a great mommy!  
  
As the bus pulled up and she stepped on, she tried to smile and feel more confident. Yeah, she'd be a great mom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
heh heh heh. yuna's nice now but. . . 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER (forgot in the first one heh heh) i don't own final fantasy just the plot  
  
!!!!IMPORTANT MUST READ!!!!!! ten months later. i didn't feel like writing all the stuff that happened in between so let's filler in now. tidus came around and he married yuna so the child wouldn't be a bastard. yuna has had the child and it is a girl named of course halie. they are living in a small downtown houe living mostly off of yuna's inheritence. tidus still has his position on the Abes and yuna stays home with the baby. ok now that we're all up to speed!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tidus looked in the crib where she lay sleeping. He could stand there and watch her sleep all day. She stirred a little and opened her eyes and let out a small sob. Tidus smiled and lifted her up cradling her safely in his arms. Instantly she calmed down in his arms. "Are you hungry baby?" he whispered. "Let's go find your mommy."  
  
Yuna was on the couch flipping through a magizine. Her face lit up when she saw him coming. Outstretching her amrs she took the child into her arms. "Hello precious," she whispered kissing her head.  
  
"I think she's hungry," he whispered curling up next her.  
  
"Ok," Yuna said started to feed her. After a little while they got up to lay her back down in the crib togther. And as they stood there watching her, it felt like nothing could ever go wrong. Like everything would stay this way forever. Sometimes it's comforting to think this way. But it would never be.  
  
*****  
  
~Four Years later  
  
"Yuna what do you wnat me to do?" he yelled. "I can't play! My career is over dammit! I need to go back we have no other choice!"  
  
"What are we supposed to do while your back at school? What I am supposed to get a job?"  
  
"We both are! Unless you wanna go back instead of me! I can't get a job with a grade 12 education! Not a good one anyway!"  
  
"Who's gonna watch Halie, Tidus? We can't afford to put her in a day care!"  
  
"Yuna what do u want form me? I will get a part-time while I'm back at school dammit! And you can get a fulltime one somewhere! We have no other choice!"  
  
The door opened suddenly breaking up their quarrel. Halie came running a big smiled painted acroos her face. She ran up and hugged Tidus tightly and then turned to Yuna.  
  
"Not now Halie," she hissed pushing the girl away, still glaring at Tidus. She turned to the woman who stood in the doorway. "Aren't you late?" she snapped.  
  
The woman checked her watch. "No just on time," she said cooly. She turned to Tidus and smiled. "Halie had a great time. Thanks for letting me take her."  
  
Tidus smiled back at her. "Thanks for taking her Lenne." He leaned down to lift Halie up. 'So you had fun baby?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. "Good!" he said. He leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Now go play in your room ok?" She nodded again and he set her down. He turned back to Lenne. "You want a drink?"  
  
"Yeah sure," she said. The two of them sat down at the table while Yuna sullenly poured them all a glass of lemonade and sat down next to Tidus. "I wasn't um interupting anything was I?" Lenne asked quietly trying to break the long awkward silence that followed.  
  
"No," Yuna said coldly. "Just Tidus deciding to cut off out income.  
  
"Yuna," Tidus said softly.  
  
"Because of his injury?" Lenne asked. "Well you can't really balme him for that can you Yuna?"  
  
"I can and do. Now he wants me to get a job while he goes back to school."  
  
"Yuna," Tidus growled warnignly. He didn't want Lenne to know these thngs. Sure she had been his best friend since they were ten but . . . he didn't want anyone's sympathy.  
  
"Well that's sound reasonable," Lenne said thoughtfully. "He only has a grade 12 education and with his injury he won't be playing blitzball again anytime soon. And you'll be getting a job too right?"  
  
"Yeah," Tids said softly. Why was she doing this?  
  
"Who's going to watch Halie?" Yuna demanded. "It's idiotic, he can't be that hurt, he can still walk!"  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus said again more firmly this time.  
  
"Yuna you did hear what the doctor said right?" Lenne asked. "He hurt his leg badly, if he keeps kicking he could do further injury to himself. And I can watch Halie." Yunaglared at her dangeroualy. "Or if you prefer i could pay for her Day Care. You know I have the time," she added cautiosly.  
  
"We don't need your charity," Yuna snapped. "I know you must think you're so damn fine with your singing career so under control and all the money pouring into your pocket. Well we'll be fine without you."  
  
"I was just trying to help," Lenne said softly. "I'm sorry if I insulted you." She stood up. "Halie,come here honey I'm leaving." she called. She turned to Tidus. "Thanks again." She bent down to hug the little girl tightly, hurried out of the house.  
  
"What were you doing?" he hissed at Yuna rubbing his temple.  
  
"You can't do this Tidus," she cried. "We can't survive off of minimum wage! And that bitch is just so full of it acting like she's the fucking queen of the earth!"  
  
"Look will you calm down," he hissed. He turned to Halie. "Hey baby go play again alright?"  
  
"Alright daddy," she whispered her eyes wide, mouth trembling.  
  
"Look let's not fight we're gonna upset Halie," he said softly. "We'll figure this out ok?"  
  
"No it's not ok! You use that girl as an excuse all the time! If you don't wnat her to hear this shit then why are you putting us through this?"  
  
"What don't you get?" he demanded. "I can't play, doctor's orders, I have no qualifications, my only choice is to go back to school."  
  
"No! I refuse leave my daughter with a stranger, while I go work long hours for minimum wage!" she yelled. She walked over to Halie's room. "Halie come on we're leaving!"  
  
"No!' Tidus shouted. "No you are not taking my little girl away!" He walked over and shut Halie's door. "If you leave you live on your own, I am not allowing you to take her!"  
  
"She's my daughter I can do whatever I want with her!"  
  
"She's our daughter!" he said lowering his voice. He pushed her away from the door.  
  
"You didnt even wnat her in the first place!" she screeched pushing past him to open the door again. .  
  
"Yuna!" he hissed, grabbing her wrist and squeezing it painfully. "If you leave here, it'll by yourself. Halie is staying here."  
  
Her eyes widened in pain for a moment before she pulled away away. "Fine," she hissed. Her eyes were livid. "But you will regret this Tidus. You will regret this." 


End file.
